The End for A New Beginning
by Ash Lite -former EST
Summary: In the time of crises and panic, the six of them gathered...and decided, it was time to end it all and save their people. (Spoilers for people who are not up with the manga.) Full summary inside. Please read it. I guarantee you will not regret it. One-Shot!


**Author's Note**

**So yeah, another fic. …don't worry, its just a one-shot. Well, seeing the happenings of the latest mange, I got this idea and wasn't able to resist keeping it only till my mind soo… yeah, I decided to write it and…yeah.**

**Well, this is my first fic which has NO humor! xD alright.. it's a bit emotional but don't worry, it has a good end.**

**So yeah. Now go and read it. I PROMISE AND GUARANTEE INFINITE% THAT YOU WILL NOT REGRET READING IT.**

**Disclaimer: If I would've been Hiro Mashima, I would've not let Ultear die, neither would be writing this and would've been making the manga. Heck, I don't even have a single goody! T-T all I have is software… but yeah, I am planning to make a poster MYSELF to put in my room…**

**ONTO THE STORYYYY!**

_**bold/italic: jellal's heavenly beams which bursts like fire crackers. (eg: that thing sting used to tell the ft members where he is in the fight on 5**__**th**__** day of GMG)  
**_

**Oh yeah. Think, Lucy NEEEVEEER got that notebook from her future self.**

* * *

"Its creepy seeing yourself die!" Yelled Gray.  
"That monster….was there." Said Juvia.  
"Its already there!" Cried Lyon and with gray, freezed the monsters.

Yes. Because of Ultear, many lives had been saved. Gray was saved. Macao was saved. Droy and Bacchus were saved! Everyone had a look into their future for a minute. And if, they saw crises in it, they prevented it.

But meanwhile this happened, somewhere else…

"W-what was that?" Erza wondered aloud… what was that?  
"I think…we saw our future…someone just made us go back to the past…" Jellal deducted with his hand holding his chin.  
"y-yeah…maybe…" Said Erza, a bit shocked by what happened.  
"anyway… now we should stop loitering around and take care of those creatures and help people…but Erza, you should rest. You are not well…" Jellal stated worriedly.

and when this happened, Milliana escaped somewhere…not wanting to face Jellal.

"….i-im-impossible!" Said Erza, her eyes wide. She seemed to be shocked about something and in deep thought.  
"W-what do you mean…Erza?" Jellal asked. He was curious. What suddenly happened to Erza?  
"So….i-it was r-real…..it was t-this moment…..this moment which I saw…." Erza murmured. She was stuttering, she was having goose bumps and her voice trailed off… something was definitely wrong.  
"W-what are you….saying, Erza?" Jellal got really worried and stood in front of her, trying to get what she was trying to say.

"…" She didn't speak. She just simply closed her eyes and seemed to be in deep thought…  
"Whatever happened….Erza?" Jellal asked once more.  
"…" No response.  
Then Jellal got EXTREMELY worried and held her shoulders, shaking her a bit.  
"Erza, answer me! Are you okay!?" Jellal half shouted. He was really worried when matters concerned her.  
"hhh…huh? J-jellal?" Erza opened her eyes and looked at jellal who was right in front of her, at half-arm length.  
"oh finally! Erza, Are you alright!?" Jellal asked once more. But he never let go of Erza's shoulders.  
"e-eh…?" Erza squeaked. Jellal was so close to her… she wasn't able to concentrate.  
"Yeah…you just stood still and didn't answer me… are you okay?" Jellal asked calmly. He'd calmed down now that Erza answered.

"Oh…that…YEAH!" Erza got actually conscious and remembered that SO IMPORTANT thing she was thinking about! Erza then also put her hands on Jellal's shoulders.  
"I GOT IT JELLAL! I GOT IT!" Erza yelled. She looked like that a huge problem was solved…  
"E-eh!? Wh-what did…you g-get?" Jellal was surprised by her actions and stood in an attention position, leaving Erza's shoulders.  
"I got it Jellal. I got…the only way to defeat all the dragons." Said Erza and stared off into the distance with a ting of hope and courage in her eyes. (But she did not leave Jellal's shoulders.)  
"W-wha!?" Jellal got too surprised. The way to defeat all the dragons!? NO WAY! That's… that's impossible! …right?  
"Yes, Jellal, yes! I now know what that… that vision meant!" Erza yelled, looking at Jellal again.  
"I-I don't…understand!" Said Jellal. What vision!? What way to defeat the dragons!? Jellal didn't know.  
"…I don't have time to explain. And now, do as I say if you want to save this country!" Erza commanded and finally left his poor shoulders…yeah.  
"Yes!" Jellal yelled.  
"Now…with your heavenly beams…"

**~In the sky~**

_***Normal cracker to catch attention***_

_**Natsu **_  
_**Lucy  
Gray  
Juvia  
Collect at the  
Mercurius  
NOW  
(Fairy Tail Symbol)**_

* * *

**~Gray tou(and) Juvia~**

"really…what was that? Did we see into our fu-…"

"LOOK UP! YOUR NAME!" Lyon yelled, cutting Gray off.  
Gray, Juvia and Meredy looked up in the sky.

_**Gray  
Juvia  
Collect at the  
Mercurius  
NOW  
(Fairy Tail Symbol)**_

"Huh!?" Gray wondered aloud. What could that be!?  
"Gray-sama…Juvia thinks we should go there. Its probably someone from Fairy Tail…because of the symbol at the end…" Said Juvia confidently.  
"…Yes. Let's go!" Gray said, held Juvia's hand (Juvia was about to faint but didn't.) and rushed to Mercurius.  
And when they reached there they saw…

* * *

**~Lucy~**

"Natsu and his strategies!" Lucy pouted, looking at the sky when suddenly something caught her attention. Her name!

_**Lucy  
Gray  
Juvia  
Collect at the  
Mercurius  
NOW  
(Fairy Tail Symbol) **_(got unnoticed by lucy.)

"…uhh…what should I do…?" Lucy thought. Should she go to Mercurius? But she was nervous…what if something happened?  
"Nothing will happen. See that Fairy Tail symbol. Go, Lucy." A familiar voice said.  
"…Loke!" Lucy looked at her side and saw Loke!  
"Yes, princess…me. But now you should hurry. This seems important." He said, bowing a little.  
"…uh…okay!" Lucy was confident now and bumped her fist in the air and Loke went back. Lucy then rushed to Mercurius.  
She found…

* * *

**~Natsu~**

"…Natsu, look at the sky." Atlas Flame alerted Natsu who was on his back.

"huh?" Natsu turned his head and looked at the sky.

_**Natsu **_  
_**Lucy  
Gray  
Juvia  
Collect at the  
Mercurius  
NOW  
(Fairy Tail Symbol)**_

"Natsu, you should go." Said Atlas.  
"but uncle…" Natsu was worried that if he left, what will happen to Rogue and that Motherglare.  
"Natsu. Its alright. I think you are needed more there than here. Go." Atlas Flames assured Natsu he will be okay, and Natsu took off with Happy.  
"Happy let's go!" Said Natsu.  
"Aye Sir!" Happy used his aera magic and flew at full speed.  
When Natsu reached, what he saw was…

* * *

**~Erza tou Jellal~**

"Now, let's get going too!" Said Erza, took Jellal's hand are was about to run when…

"Wait. Let me use Meteor. We will reach faster." Jellal suggested and Erza agreed.  
"Now, hold me tightly so you won't fall. You are already exhausted." Smiled Jellal.  
"uh.. yeah." Erza blushed and clutched onto Jellal from behind with her hands on his chest of course.  
"Let's GO!" Jellal yelled and they sprinted off to Mercurius where everything…..ends.

**MERCURIUS  
(Nottee: Jellal and Lucy. I think of them as brother-sister. Don't get any wrong ideas. Erza is the only one ever with Jellal in my fics. Jellal and Lucy have a brother-sister bond in all my fics IF, Jellal and Lucy both are there.)**

"No one seems to be here yet." Lucy wondered aloud. Since, she was very near Mercurius and reached very fast.

Then suddenly she saw a golden beam coming towards her.

"W-wha!?"

and then it turned out to be Jellal using Meteor with Erza with him.

"Huff… I was scared…" Erza stated, panting. She was not scared. She was DAMN gonna faint!

"Gomen.." Jellal chuckled. And Erza got off his back and stood beside him, leaning on him for support.

"Erza tou Jellal!" Lucy rushed toward them.

"Lucy…" Erza trailed off.

"Erza! Are you okay!? You seem…" Lucy trailed off too.

"I'm okay. Just… my legs doesn't want to help me anymore. Ow..but, you are okay, right?" Said Erza, leaning heavily on Jellal.

"yes… I am okay."

"Lucy… what happened to….her?" Jellal asked. (Jellal know Lucy knows future Lucy because Ultear was spying. But he did not know what happened to Future Lucy.)

"her…? Wait… you mean, future…?" Lucy guessed.

"Yes."

"She…died by the hands of future Rogue." Said Lucy, looking away.

"oh…but she was really brave. Tell me what happened later…" Said Jellal, looking sad too. Of course, he met future lucy, right?

"What the-! What am I missing on!?" Erza yelled, obviously irritated.

"uh… Erza, it's a long story, we'll tell you later." Said Jellal and Lucy. They didn't want Erza to worry about that now.

"b-by the way…were you called here too?" Lucy asked the couple.

"*pouts* oh well, no. We were the ones (Jellal: only Erza. Not me.) – shut up – who called you here." Said Erza, getting serious now.

"E-…"

"What is happening here?" Here comes Gray and Juvia.

"Gray and Juvia." Erza, Jellal and Lucy turned to look at Gray and Juvia.

"What is happening here," Gray asked, "Were you all called here too?"

"Yes." Said Lucy.

"We called you here." Said Erza and Jellal.

"huh…? Why?" Juvia asked.

"wait. Let "him" come first." Said Erza.

"him…?" Gray, Juvia and Lucy wondered.

"I'M HERE!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Whaaa!" Everyone got shocked.

"Natsu! You should not scare us like this!" Erza said.

"Gomen Gomen…" Natsu apologized.

"phew…" Everyone sighed.

"Anyway, why are we here? Who called us?" Natsu asked.

"I did." Said Erza.

"Erza..?" Natsu wondered/

"Yes. Now. Well, I called you all here, because, now, this needs to end." Erza stated.

"What…?" Everyone got surprised.

"Yes. All these dragons. We have get rid of this now. We were saved by Ultear before. That one minute of future… (Everyone: It was ULTEAR!?) Yes, it was her. Anyway, she did a great favor to all of us. But now, its time we end this." Said Erza.

"But…how are we supposed to do this…? And…how do you know all of this…?" Everyone asked with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Well…we are to perform a unison raid of Celestial, Heavenly, Fire, Water, Ice and my holder type metal magic." Said Erza.

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"guys, we HAVE to do this…because…..Its the only way to defeat the dragons." Erza stated.

_Flashback_

_"And that's how you can view the solution of a problem which will happen in your future!" Grandpa Rob was explaining Erza, Simon, Milliana, Wally, Sho and Jellal how can they view the solution to a problem, which will happen in their future now._

_And then suddenly, some guards came and said, "Oi! Come on. Everyone! Duty Time! But you..yeah, you red-head, stay inside. You did you job for today already!" One of them yelled. Everyone had to go and then, the only ones left in the cell were Erza and Grandpa Rob._

_"So, Grandpa…can I see it now…?" Asked a little Erza, nervously._

"_Of course, dear," Grandpa Rob said, cheerfully, "now, repeat after me. Got it?" _

"_Okay." _

"_Oh Gods of the planets!"  
"Oh Gods of the planets!"_

"_We want to know!"  
"We want to know!"_

"_The solution of a problem!"  
"The solution of a problem!"_

"_Which takes place in the future!"  
"Which takes place in the future!"_

"_The future which lies in front!"  
"The future which lies in front!"_

"_Please grant the power for!"  
"Please grant the power for!"_

_"now say, "FUTURE METULA!"_  
_"FUTURE METULA!"_

_Suddenly Erza is covered in golden lights and she collapses! No no, shes alright. Just viewing the solution to a problem which will come in the future for 5 minutes. _

_Whats going on!? …huh? Is that, me? Wait. Is that Jellal!? *Erza listens that they have to use that unison raid* "Only then, we could end this."_

_**WHOOSH!**_

_Erza screamed and woke up._

_When she looked around, Grandpa Rob was there but….Jellal was there too._

"_You okay, Erza?" Jellal asked._

"_Yeah…I think I'm okay…" Erza said._

"_What did you see?" Jellal asked out of curiosity_

"_I dunno…at all…but there was me, you, and 4 other people. They said they…" Erza explains the whole story._

_Flashback Ends_

"WHAT! Seriously!"  
-"Well, we're lucky!"  
-"yeah" Everyone expressed.

"I remember now," Said Jellal,"I remember asking you, I remember you telling me!"

"Yes. That time I didn't understand anything. But now I know! know we have to end this today and right now!" Erza stated confidently.

"but…the people!? Won't they be affected!?" Lucy asked, worriedly.

"No. This a spell, which doesn't affect living things. But yeah, it DOES effect evil creatures" Erza informed.

"Alright then…if people are not affected." Lucy said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"But…Atlas Flame is the nice guy! He is on our side!" Natsu argued.

"uh…then, tell him stay near eclipse. Because it won't be affected." Erza suggested, solving Natsu's problem.

"Alright." Natsu informed Atlas Flame to stick to Eclipse gate through telepathy and he did so, also explaining Princess Hisui he's on humanity's side.

"So…we do it?" Erza asked, hesitantly.

"We'll DO this!" Everyone said in unison.

"Now everyone. Listen. Hold hands!" Said Erza.

So, Erza held Jellal's hand to her right, then Jellal held Lucy's, then Lucy held Natsu's, then Juvia held Gray's and finally Gray held Erza's left hand.

"Then, now, we HAVE to use our best, and the most powerful attacks! Alright?" Erza said.

"YEAH!"

"BUT! But…not something which could make you…*turns to Jellal* die. Promise it." "Die" came out just as a whisper…a ghost of a whisper…

Everyone glanced at each other and then nodded.

-"Okay."  
-"We promise." Everyone agreed.

"And Jellal…you know you received 7 years which were lost. You have to live." Erza whispered. But everyone was able to hear her…  
wait. You ask what is this about? Well…

_Flashback_

_On the second day of GMG's evening, far off in the woods, Ultear was making some kind of medicine…_

"_umm…now, this." She mumbled._

_What is this about? Well… as we know, Ultear thinks she is growing old… of course, she is 27 now, afterall! That's not actually old, but, you know Ultear. So, here she is, trying to make a medicine, which will make her look younger all the time. _

_And Jellal was sleeping at her left, while Meredy was sleeping at her right. It was 11:30 pm afterall. They were tired today. _

"_and…this….DONE!" Ultear yelled in joy. She was finally done. Yes, finally. _

"_and now… time to test it!" She stated to no one but herself._

"_but wait…at whom? I can't do it on myself…(it's a test, dumbass! I want to check it, why will I do it on myself?)…neither Meredy…hmm…Jellal?_

"_Should I…YES!" Said Ultear, grinning evily. _

_And finally, she made Jellal eat it by force, and after two seconds…_

"_ARGH! URGH! HACK! UG!" Jellal felt terrible pain in his bones and muscles and whole body! It was like Natsu burnt him to crisp with his fire but no, it was just a feeling of burning. Jellal clutched to the grass._

"_Jellal! Jellal are you okay!?" Ultear yelled. _

_Suddenly a puff of smoke covered the area…and when the smoke cleared…_

"_Jellal…why do you look younger?" Ultear did not believe this. _

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_WAIT." Ultear put her finger on his forehead and…._

_It turned out that Jellal's age was 19._

…_wait, what!? _

"_uhh…hehe…well, I think APTX 4869 made you younger by 7 years….haha…" Ultear nervously stated._

"_What the hell is APTX 4869!?"_

"_Apotoxin 4869… I wanted to make something which made me LOOK younger…and when I tested this on you…this happened…haha…" Ultear trailed off, avoiding eye contact. She knew if Jellal got angry, it'll be bad. He is really negative._

**(Okay, this was taken from Anime – Detective Conan. The APTX 4869 and body shrinking because of that.)**

"_Dammit! But wait…whats with that name!?" _

"_Oh? Well… random. Haha…" _

"_Whats so funny!?" _

"_umm…look, I'm sorry. But you should thank me! Now you're the same age as Erza!" Ultear stated, trying to convince Jellal._

"_N-no way! I-I don't like this, Ultear!" Jellal yelled, blushing furiously._

"_The great mage Jellal Fernandes is blushing. And now, stay like this only, because there is absolutely nothing we can do now. But yeah, I can assure no change will be made to your mind and magic abilities. Only your body shrunk, nothing else changed." Ultear said, still avoiding eye contact._

"_NO WAY IN HELL!" Jellal yelled._

"_YES WAY IN HEAVEN! STOP THIS AND NOW IF YOU UTTER A WORD MORE, I WILL PERSONALY HAVE ERZA CASTRATE YOU AND HAVE YOUR BALLS HUNG AROUND YOUR NECK WITH A SWORD IN YOUR HEART!" Ultear yelled, giving Jellal her scariest death glare._

"_A-aye ma'am! SORRY!" Jellal got damn scared by the tone ultear said those words. And that glare…Okay, I'm gonna stay like this…_

"_Okay, I will stay like this…but don't tell anyone." Jellal said, blushing._

"_Okay, fine!" Ultear agreed happily and went outside to eat fruits. _

_And then finally, Ultear wasn't exactly able to keep her big mouth shut, so, in ryuuzetsu land, she sneaked in there and went to Erza secretly and told her. Erza trusted Ultear and believed it. Then Ultear told her to please keep quite and she did. _

_But well, she accidentally gave a hint to Jellal which made him figure out and Erza then spilled out the truth. But then blackmailed Jellal to not tell to Ultear or she'll tell his embarrassing secrets to Ultear and Meredy. And then he said he wouldn't have told even without the threat. But oh god, you don't know how scared he was when she threatened him. _

_And then, after that, Team Natsu (Juvia included. She was stalking Gray.) got Erza to speak. Because when she was alone in their suite, Natsu and all were outside and because of Natsu's senses, he accidentally heard her say, "….now that he's young again." So, yeah. That way, full team Natsu knew Jellal's secret. Thank you. The End. Oh yeah, Jellal knows this. Erza admitted it to him before Milliana arrived._

_Flashback End_

"Y-yeah."

**And now, open New tab. And then, copy this link in your search bar. - (youtube address)watch?v=R_5zSQjRIHs  
and then, if you are a VERY fast reader, then read slower. Okay? Well, it means, you read at average speed. Not too fast. Nor too slow.  
now, PLAY THE VIDEO! **

"ready…?" Erza asked.

"WE CAN DO THIS!" Everyone yelled.

"yes! Now, caste your strongest spell, but DON'T use a spell which kills!" Erza warned.

"*huff*…yes."

"EVERYONE! NOW!" Erza yelled.

(**Note: Everyone says this below together. It is just written this way.)**

"YEAH!"

"ICE STRENGTH! ICE EVIL END." Gray yelled and a huge glowing ice shard floated above his head. Gray too, was glowing.

"Water love. Water, the need of all. GRANT ME STRENGTH. THE WORLD MAY HAVE PEACE!" Juvia yelled and a glowing huge blue drop of water formed above her head. Juvia glowed too.

"FIRE DRAGON SECRET TECHNIQUE! THE KING OF THE FIRE DRAGONS! IGNEEL, GRANT ME STRENGTH!" Natsu yelled and a huge (same as others. Not as big as a real dragon.) dragon, glowing and covered in flames appeared above his head. Natsu was too, covered in flames but was also glowing as others.

"ALL THE SPIRITS. GRANT MY WISH. GRANT MY WISH. COME OUT. CELESTIAL KING, GRANT ME THE STRENGTH." Lucy yelled and all the spirits surrounded her and then joined, creating a huge golden glowing key above her head. Lucy glowed too.

"HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC! ALL THE STARS! GRANT ME THE STRENGTH TO FINISH THE EVIL! THE END OF EVIL BY DARK! DARK MAGIC! COMBINE," Jellal yelled, "AND BE AS ONE!" As he finished, a black huge glowing star hovered above his head. He glowing too. Oh yeah, Jellal combined his Heavenly body magic and Dark magic.

"THE HOLDER-TYPE! THE REQUIP MAGIC! FORM SWORDS! THE" Erza yelled and a huge, silver glowing sword formed on her head. Erza glowing too.

"NOW!" Erza yelled.

"ICE MAKE: FINISH!" "WATER SPRING!" "FIRE DRAGON'S DANCING FLAME BLADES!" "CELESTIAL POWER!" "HEAVENLY DARK STARS: THE END!" "STRONGEST: TITANIA'S SWORDS!" Everyone yelled at once.

**The song SHOULD end here. And now, proceed.**

People had collected around when they casted the spell. They were amazed.

"UNISON…..RAID!" Everyone yelled again. All the things which had collected above their heads moved in between them (still above their heads) and combined. And at the exact moment, 6 huge mage circles (Jellal's at the top. Then Erza's. Then Natsu's. Then Gray's. Then Lucy's and finally Juvia's.) formed in the sky, covering all of Crocus.

Everyone had their eyes on the sky. All the smaller creatures and the dragons and all the humans, present in crocus.

And then, a GOLDEN beam engulfed the whole city of Crocus. No one was able to see anything.

**And now, play this- (youtube address)****watch?v=FwyhqGZn2cA&fb  
oh and yeah, read SLOW. (I DO NOT OWN IT, NEITHER I AM RELATED TO IT.)**

**PLAY THE VIDEO! **

The team still held each other's hands…their eyes close…hoping, they made it.

All their thoughts were…"I hope, we made it." "I hope... it worked."

Just then, when all the smaller dragons were killed…and the bigger ones, just defeated…the light disappeared.

Everyone in the city was able to see now. They saw the smaller dragons, lying lifeless on the ground. And all the dragon slayers, found the dragons, dead. They were unaware of how this happened…but the people who'd gathered around the 6….

_As the light vanishes…the people around the 6 of them sees…their bodies, lying cold…maybe lifeless, or maybe not, on the ground…_

_They never left each other's support and hands…because they knew, they were nothing alone, but everything together. _

_Crying people surrounded them, none of them able to build the will to go and check… if they are alive or not. But never stopping to hope, to pray they were alive. _

_Then in a few moments, everyone gathered. Every being. Even future Rogue was defeated, because he had a black heart. _

And then finally, someone busted out of the crowd, rushing toward the heroes.

Ultear and Meredy. Ultear got resurrected by Chelia and Wendy somehow, which she was grateful for.

The two reached them, and checked all of their pulse, hoping, their brother-figure and friends, would be alive.

Everyone was worried. They didn't want to hear, that they were dead. They covered their ears and closed their eyes.

Finally, Ultear and Meredy got up.

…_Maybe, there was still hope._

**And now, listen to Snow Fairy. DO IT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!  
here the link if u want. - (youtube address)****watch?v=tdrGjixAtKU**

_**Lyrics-**_

_**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING**__**  
hikari zenbu atsumete**__**  
kimi no ashita terasu yo**_

_**OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
**__**OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara  
**__**OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
**__**OH YEAH OH YEAH**__**  
**_

_**tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
**__**wasuremono wanai desuka?  
**__**okashii na kimi ga inai to  
**__**hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**__**  
**_

_**SNOWING sunao ni  
**__**egao ni nareta no wa  
**__**futari yorisoi  
**__**kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
**__**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
**__**hikari zenbu atsumete  
**__**kimi no ashita terasu yo**_

_**DON'T SAY GOODBYE**_

* * *

**SOOO, did you like it!? *toothy grin* Pleaseeeeeee REVIEW! Please tell me your opinion about it! Was it nice? And, with the songs, the feeling was more, right? Please please please review!**

**and, yeah, NO flames pls! Suggestions, corrections and etc. are more welcome, but, NO FLAMES. Or I will make you experience Natsu's FLAMES. xD**

**SPOILER FOR MANGA!  
And, don't you think this arc ended abruptly? I really DID NOT expect it. but, seriously, I hope Wendy and Chelia somehow resurrect Ultear. Wendy resurrected Jellal too, right!?**

**So yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**And now… a heavy thinking. Should I make a sequel or should I leave the rest of the imagination on the audience? If yes for sequel, then please tell me. I can't decide. **

**Oh yeah, remember. 4 reviews for it means sequel. I mean, if I get almost 4 reviews saying yes to sequel, only then I can accept making one. Okay? And yeah, don't forget to drop in ur opinion with it! :D **

**So, the magic box is here~  
**

**JA MATA!**

**-Ash**


End file.
